MapleClan Challenges
by Poke the Otaku
Summary: Here are my challenges for MapleClan. I'm rating this K plus just in case. Contains: The Rise of StormClan, On the Ground of the ShadowClan Camp,
1. The Rise of StormClan

**So, these are my MapleClan challenges. The first one is Stories.**

* * *

><p>Hello there, kits. I see you've wandered away from camp. Oh, are you Pinewhisker's kits? Welcome. You're Cinderkit, you're Firekit, and you're Brackenkit, right? I've heard of you three. Oh, you want a story. Huh? Who am I? Oh, I'm Pearlcloud, the lost warrior. But my story is different. Come closer and I'll tell you about the rise of StormClan...<p>

Once, there were two loners. Their names were Rain and Dawn. They lived alone, both never knowing of each other. But one day, twolegs left them both a gift. No, Cinderkit, I _don't _know why. Who would ever know why twolegs do what they do?

Anyway, these gifts were little rectangular boxes. They opened and closed, sort of almost hinged, but the inside was split up into sheets of dead trees. On those dead trees were words printed in black stuff. Dawn opened it up, and started reading.

She read about clans like us, but way down by a forest. They eventually moved to that lake down there. She read of all of their adventures, and their prophecies. There were many, many dead trees, and soon Dawn had read all of them. Yes, Brackenkit, these are the dead trees in the center of camp.

Right after that, she went to this park right here for a little quiet. Here, she saw a handsome blue tom with white stripes and green eyes. He was Rain, and he was reading the same dead trees. Dawn was instantly in love. Rain noticed her too, and thought the same about her inside.

She went up to Rain shyly and started stuttering, and then blurted it all out in a mess. "Heythereyou'rerainrightiseeyourereadingthosedeadtreestooireadthoseandtheyresoawesomewiththatstuffandstuffanddoyouwannastartourownclanitwouldbeawesome."

Rain looked up with confusion. "Woah, slow down. I'm Rain. What's yours?"

Dawn blushed. "Oh, my name's Dawn. And I see you're reading those dead trees as well. I read them. Don't you think the clans are awesome? So, um I was wondering if you wanted to start a clan with me."

Rain smiled. "Sure. Let's call it StormClan." The two loners tried to gather other cats they knew around the area who were interested in joining, and agreed to meet again at a clearing in the forest, that might be suitable for a camp.

Brackenkit, of course they knew other cats. They were loners that traveled. And Firekit, get off my tail. You can sit somewhere else, preferably somewhere _other_ than my body.

Anyway, the next day in the evening, they met up in the clearing. Rain had been unsuccessful in his search, but Dawn had brought two she-cats: Flame and Feather. Flame was looking ultra bored and pawed at the ground numbly.

Just as they made their greetings, a sudden beam of moonlight shone on the clearing. After a few moments, shining warriors of StarClan descended, trailing glittering stars, with an elegant blue-gray she-cat. To answer your question, Cinderkit, that's Bluestar.

Dawn gasped. She had never dreamed of meeting StarClan, even though she had read about them, and especially Bluestar!

Rain just stood there and gawked, jaws open wide.

After a few moments, Bluestar began to speak. "Hello there, Rain, Dawn, Feather, Flame." The gathered cats bowed their heads in respects, although Flame was nudged by Feather, as she had never read the dead trees.

"StarClan wishes to aid you in your goal of making your own clan. StormClan shall rise," Bluestar continued, her pelt swishing as she talked. "Do you, Rain, agree to follow the warrior code and stay loyal to StormClan?"

Rain nodded slowly, eyes wide. "Yes, I do."

"Then from now on you shall be known as Rainstorm. StormClan honors your dedication and eagerness. You will receive your nine lives later tomorrow." Bluestar touched muzzles with Rainstorm.

She then repeated the process for the other cats. Dawn became Dawnleg the medicine cat, Feather became Featherwind, and Flame became Flamepelt.

With a swift nod from Bluestar, Snowfur, with a fast asleep Mosskit in her jaws, lead the rest of StarClan back up to the glittering night sky. Bluestar turned towards the others to leave as well, but turned back ad stared at the warriors. Thought flickered in her eyes, but she shook her head and leaped away.

Under the stars, all of StormClan headed away for the last time.

After that night, StormClan grew and thrived, although none of their members stayed long. Flamepelt left after just the first few moons. Of course, four season-cycles later, their was a boom in new arrivals. I guess you have Ebonyclaw, your mother's best friend, to thank for that. She brought in Pinewhisker, Icepaw, Enderpelt, and me as well. And here we are now, a beautiful StormClan.

That's it for now, kits. Sorry, Firekit. You can come by now and again if you want, for more stories. Believe, I have plenty more at the tip of my tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah, sorry for the delay. I had packing to do. I won't be on for a while because of a cruise. Also, Bumblestripe's Revenge is almost done being rewritten, and I've decided to take down All Alone in the Forest for now. Actually, I'll keep it up ,but put it on hiatus. I can only do one story at a time, apparently. When I was planning it out, I started using a lot of plot from Bumblestripe's Revenge. Please R/R!**


	2. On the Ground of the ShadowClan Camp

**Here's another challenge! This is the challenge Battles, and it's a what if battle if ShadowClan didn't let ThunderClan take Brightheart and Thornclaw back. Enjoy!**

**Note: Like most of my stories, I tweak what actually happens because I don't like being exact exact.**

* * *

><p>Clawface creeped through the trees with two kits in his jaws. The white and ginger one blinked her bright eyes at him, and frowned.<p>

"Where are you taking us? And who are you? You're not Frostfur or Whitestorm, I know," The little she-kit chattered on and on. Brightkit was her name, and though her eyes were bright, her mind definitely wasn't. _Stupid kits._

Clawface almost spat back a response like 'I'm kidnapping you, stupids!' but Brokenstar wanted him to keep the secret. So he whispered quietly to them. "I'm taking you to a better place, with really nice cats."

Thornkit looked a bit dubious, but both of the kits nodded and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Firepaw poked around the ShadowClan quietly, searching for Frostfur's kits. Bluestar had trusted him with this mission, and he hoped to be successful. Beside him, Graypaw was searching as well.<p>

Just for a second, he saw a flash of bright eyes, and a tiny tabby pelt covered with thorns. He had found them!

Brightkit jumped for joy, uttering a silent squeal, while Thornkit just glared suspiciously at him. Of course he would be cautious after being kidnapped by ShadowClan.

"It's alright, I'm here to take you back to Frostfur," Firepaw whispered as he gently picked up Brightkit. Graypaw did the same with Thornkit, and Yellowfang chatted softly with her old friends.

The air was eerily still and calm. Firepaw had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He called out muffledly, "This seems too peaceful. Let's head back now."

The two apprentices and the old medicine cat started towards the entrance, being careful not to wake anyone.

But little did they know that a certain battle-scarred brown had been watching them and was about to report every detail to Brokenstar...

* * *

><p>"ShadowClan, attack!" That call was the first thing Yellowfang heard after starting to head back to ThunderClan territory.<p>

A few senior warriors poked thier heads out of their den drowsily, saw the intruders, and charged straight away into battle.

"We're way outnumbered! Graypaw, take the kits and head back to camp for reinforcements!" Yellowfang choked out as Clawface and a few scrawny kit-apprentices raken her back repetitively.

The old medicine cat rolled to the side, but Blackfoot pinned her down with his huge jet-black paws.

Yet Yellowfang still had some of her fast reflexes from when she trained as a warrior. She flipped and propelled herself up by kicking into Blackfoot. A wave of tiny cats descended upon her, but she pushed off their rubber-soft claws. Kits were no good to anyone.

She numbly tackled Tangleburr and moved on.

* * *

><p>Graypaw sprinted as fast as he could, kits in his jaws. Alas, he was not quick enough. Clawface jumped in front of the entrance.<p>

"You're not getting out of this one," he snarled, flexing his claws. With no hesitation, he pounced on top of Graypaw.

Knowing what was about to come, he slyly released the kits, and sent them to hide in a nearby bush where they would hopefully be safe. _Please forgive me if they die._

A few moments later, a solid gray fluffy tom was lying unmoving with a gaping neck wound on the ground of the ShadowClan camp.

* * *

><p>Yellowfang gasped for air after escaping from Blackfoot's grasp. Kit-apprentices kept feebly slashing at her, but she paid them no mind. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Graypaw, eyes rolled upwards in his head.<p>

She shook her head. _His life ended way too quickly. At least they didn't manage to get Brightkit and Thornkit!_

The old medicine cat's flanks heaved up and down. She couldn't do this for much longer. At least she could end knowing that ShadowClan wouldn't get the kits, hopefully.

She leaped back at Boulder and Blackfoot with claws unsheathed. With a yowl, they attacked as well.

A few moments later, a gray, flat-faced she-cat was lying unmoving with claw marks and teeth marks on her belly on the ground of the ShadowClan camp.

* * *

><p>Brightkit watched nervously from the bush as her saviors and her kidnappers duked it out. Thornkit had tried to get out and fight as well, but Brightkit had held him back.<p>

"Graypaw wanted us to be safe for Frostfur," she had hissed in his ear. Now the two of them crouched in silence, awaiting what would happen.

* * *

><p>Firepaw snarled at his opponent, who happened to be Stumpytail. Beside him, Yellowfang and Graypaw had gone down, but the kits were safe. <em>Soon I'll join them.<em>

He slashed furiously at his pelt, but Stumpytail kept jumping out of the way. There was no hope at all.

Up in the night sky, StarClan sighed. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen, but there was no turning back now.

Down below, Firepaw sighed

A few moments later, a ginger tom with a pelt that shone like fire and leaf-green eyes was lying unmoving with numerous scratches on his pelt on the ground of the ShadowClan camp.

* * *

><p>"Hey Thornkit, why are they not fighting anymore.?" Brightkit mewled quietly.<p>

Thornkit shrugged. "I dunno. I'll go and check," he whispered back, about to jump out.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw ShadowClan warriors lying in wait.

"No, Thornkit!" Brightkit squealed, but it was too late. Thornkit had emerged, crashing through the brambles. Brightkit frantically leaped after him. But inside, she knew it was over.

A few moments later, a white-and-ginger little she-kit with bright eyes and a tiny tabby tom kit with throns stuck in his pelt were lying unmoving with gaping bites all over their bodies on the ground of the ShadowClan camp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am L-A-Z-Y. Sorry. But I cried writing this. R/R!**


End file.
